Konoha High:: Enter SEX
by AkatsukiCrush
Summary: Skylar Elizabeth Xanther enters Konoha for the first time, even though she's a junior she already feels like an outsider. But when she meets the Akatsuki she feels safe and happy but what happens when secrets are revealed and past are uncovered?
1. Chapter 1

Name- Skylar Elizabeth Xanther

Age- 17

Year- Junior

Hair- mid long black hair with purple and blue streaks in it

Eyes- icy blue but when anger or at night they look silver

Body- alethic, tan, dimples on her cheeks, curvy but not fat but not skinny either. Has tattoo of a dragon mid back.

Attitude- fun, harsh, random, mean at first but changes when you get to know her, doesn't give a shit about anyone or what they have to think, proud but not cocky, strong willed, silly at times, mischievous, protective-basically you'll see who she is!

Family- foster mom though she's barely around to care about her

Background- unknown

* * *

><p>"Hey. Look I got a meeting at work so just order take out, alright?" A woman with brown hair said dropping a girl off in front of a giant school. The girl nodded and the women handed her money and she took it and muttered thank you.<p>

"I'm sorry. That I can't be more of a mother to you but-well-you get it." The woman said, the girl smirked

"Don't worry Alice. You did what you had to do and we're stuck with each other till I'm out of high school." She tried to joke, Alice frowned.

"That's not what I mean.." She said softly, the girl put her hand over Alice's and smiled softly

"I know. Sorry. Look get on to work, I gotta head to get my classes and junk. See you around. I'll leave you a message if anything goes down." The girl said walking away

"Alright. Skylar!" Alice yelled out, she pointed at the door and she laughed, she came back and shut the door.

"Have fun at school, Skylar." Alice said driving off, Skylar turned around and stared at the school and frowned

"Yeah. Fun." She said sarcastically


	2. Chapter 2

"Have fun at school, Skylar." Alice said driving off, Skylar turned around and stared at the school and frowned

"Yeah. Fun." She said sarcastically

* * *

><p>Skylar walked into the school, she avoided the students walking around, she looked up and saw the sign 'OFFICE', she sighed and walked in. The room was tepee by toilet paper, she just sighed and walked over to the woman with short brown hair looking distress and she was holding a-pig?<p>

"Hello?" Skylar asked unsure of her reaction, the lady looked up smiling brightly and Skylar smiled as well

"Hi! I'm Shizune! You must be Skylar the newest addition to Konoha High! Welcome!" Shizune said, Skylar laughed and smiled.

"Thank you. Um I need my classes and what the hell happen in here?" Skylar asked

"Student prank." She said shaking her head, she grabbed a folder and handed her it, "Here are you schedules, rules, papers, dates of events, all the good stuff!" She said smiling

"Thanks. When does the bell ring?" Skylar asked

**RING RING**

"Never mind then." Skylar muttered looking at the clock

"Better hurry so you aren't late! Oh! Here's your locker number and code!" She exclaim handing her a sheet of paper. Skylar took it and saluted her as she left the room.

"God. I'm so boring today." Skylar said to herself, she walked around to find her locker first and she saw it and sweat drop. "Did it really had to be my favorite number? Lucky 13." She chuckled and went to go find her English class.

"101, 102, 103, 104…110." Skylar said staring at her class, she turned the knob and open the door. Everyone in the classroom turn towards her and there was a man near the board with a scar over the bridge of his nose.

"May I help you?" He asked

"I'm a new student here. You are Iruka Umino right?" Skylar asked unsure staring at him

"Yes. Oh! You must be Skylar Xanther right?" He said excited, she nodded, he turned to the class.

'_oh no.' -_- Skylar thought_

"Listen up class! We have a new student! This is Skylar Xanther! Welcome her!" he announced, everyone mumbled their hello's.

"Would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?" Iruka asked

"I guess." She said to him, she turned to the classroom, all eyes on her and she sighed. "Hi. I'm Skylar Xanther. I'm 17, a junior and yes these are my real eyes not contacts." She said, many people seem to comment to their friends. "I hate liars and people who treat others wrongly, I like the night and sweets. I really don't know what else to say but if you have any questions feel free to ask." Skylar said, someone with silver hair in the back smirked at her

"What size bra do you wear?" he said, everyone laughed and some stared at her, Iruka turned red with anger but Skylar beat him to it.

"I think your breast are bigger than mine sweetheart, what's your cup size?" She said with a slight smirk. The class busted out laugh and the guy turn red with anger and embarrassment.

"Alright. That's enough! Everyone turn to 12 in their workbook and do lesson 1-5 and hand it in by next week. Skylar come with me." Iruka said, she followed him to his desk

"Stupid bitch." Hidan muttered

"Oh shut up Hidan! You know it was funny!" Kisame laughed

"She's pretty, un." Deidara said checking out her ass

"You deserve it." Sasori said looking at the new girl, her hair reached mid back, she had blue and purple streaks in, she looked about 5'3 and she had the body every girl wants. She wore a black corset dress with a black covering over her shoulders and she wore blue tights with black boots to match, she had a pendant around her neck, it was a dragon. Sasori narrowed his eyes at it.

_'It can't be.' Sasori thought looking at the pendant _

"What's wrong Sasori, un?" Deidara asked noticing his friend's glaring at the girl, she sat in the front but she turned around and stared at him with a confused look but turned back around.

"Nothing." He said as he looked back in his book but he looked at her before he started to read again.

_'Skylar Xanther, eh?' He thought._

* * *

><p>Skylar was annoyed. She wish she was back at her old school. It was so boring. Everyone had already crowned her a freak or goth, she dresses differently every day, tomorrow she'd either be wear jeans and a t-shirt or short and a tank top. She didn't really care but she just wanted to punch people. The girls here seem so catty too. Thank god it was lunch, she had only 2 more classes to go before she can go, she went to English, psychology and music and now it's lunch then she has science and then anatomyhealing then freedom that is home!

"I want this fuckin' day to be over with." She said annoyed, she threw her books in her new locker and locked it, she turned only to have someone block her path. It was a guy about good foot taller than her but she just stared at him.

"Can I help you or something?" She asked annoyed, the guy had black hair and smirked, he leaned on the locker

"How bout we go out sometime and I'll show you a good time." this guy said expecting a sure. She heard someone behind her opening their locker

"No thanks." Skylar said trying to walk away, the guy walked in front of her and chuckled

"Let me repeat. We go out sometime and I'll show you a good time." He said with a deeper tone

"I said no. Now move the fuck out of my way." Skylar said narrowing her eyes, the guy blushed red in embarrassment

"Listen bitch. Girls would kill to-" he went on, Skylar walked around him ignoring him, he grabbed her wrist and that set off Skylar till no end. She let her bag fall to the ground, she turned around and grabbed his wrist and bent it upwards, he winced and went to his knees, everyone watched.

"Listen you fuckin' prick. I said no. Get it? I'm not helpless and if you got so man girls that want you go get them but when a girl says no they mean it for a reason." She added more pressure and he grunted in pain

"If you touch me again or any woman for that matter I won't hesitate to break your fuckin' wrist. Now I'm going to let go." Skylar said, she let go and he held his wrist, Skylar went to grab her bag but the guy was about to hit her, she sighed and was about to block but someone kicked him and waggled his finger at him? Skylar stared at the guy who kicked the douche bag. He was a little taller than her, in black slack with a black-green shirt with a mask on, it had black and orange swirls in it.

_'What the hell?' She thought_

"Tobi protect new girl! Doug shouldn't hit women! Especially pretty ones!" Tobi exclaim, Skylar blushed at his comment, the guy saw who kicked him and basically ran to the hills.

"Um thanks. Tobi is it?" Skylar asked, Tobi turned around and hugged her

"Tobi is so happy pretty student is okay! Tobi is Tobi by the way! What's new student's name?" Tobi asked,

"I'm Skylar Xanther. Um hi Tobi." She asked a little shocked at the hug, she hugged back, he was soft. She smiled and chuckled. _He's a cuddler._

"Does Skylar want to eat lunch with Tobi's friends?" Tobi asked 'looking' hopeful, she could just feel the unsaid pleases, she smiled softly. Why not she owned him for sticking up for her.

"Uh sure Tobi where do-" Skylar didn't get to finish because she was already being dragged toward somewhere


	3. Chapter 3

"Does Skylar want to eat lunch with Tobi's friends?" Tobi asked 'looking' hopeful, she could just feel the unsaid pleases, she smiled softly. Why not she owned him for sticking up for her.

"Uh sure Tobi where do-" Skylar didn't get to finish because she was already being dragged toward somewhere

* * *

><p>"It's so nice and quiet, un." Deidara said smiling<p>

"SEMPAI!"

"Damnit, un." Deidara said hitting his head to the table

"SEMPAI! SEMPAI!" Tobi said yelling and jumping up and down

"WHAT, UN!" Deidara yelled annoyed

"Dude chill." Kisame smirked

"Sempai! Tobi wants you to meet Skylar-chan!" Tobi yelled

"I don't care-wait what, un?" Deidara calmed down, Tobi moved aside to show Skylar, the new student, she fixing her tights.

"Uh hi." Skylar said, everyone at the table stared at her

"Skylar-chan! This is Deidara!" Tobi pointed to Deidara who just went back to glaring at Tobi but he continued saying names

"This is Sasori-san, Kisame-san, Kakuzu-san, Itachi-san, and Zetsu-san!" Tobi said happily

"Hi everyone, I'm Skylar." She said with a nice smiled, everyone greeted in their own way. Tobi grabbed Skylar's hand and brought her to a seat near Kisame and Sasori, she sat next to Sasori with Tobi sitting next to her and Kisame.

"So tell us about yourself." Sasori said with a bored expression, she bit into her apple and shrugged

"What do you want to know?" She asked

"Does pretty Skylar have a boyfriend?" Tobi asked innocently, she blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Nope. I'm single." Skylar said

"How old are you?" Kisame asked

"17." she answered

"You got any siblings?" Kakuzu asked but Skylar hesitated before answering, Sasori watched her

"Yeah. An older brother, my older sister and younger sister and brother died." Skylar said slowly

"Tobi is sorry." Tobi said hugging her, she smile softly at him

"It's fine Tobi." She said

"What happen, un?" Deidara asked

"Maybe another time." Skylar said

"What about your older brother, he's alive still right?" Sasori asked

"Yeah he is." She said drinking some water

"Where is he?" He asked, he saw her go for her pendant, he narrowed his eyes at it trying to see it better

"Somewhere, here or there, anywhere really." She said and tuck the pendant in her dress, "But that's a story for a different day." She said before anyone can ask

"How do you like it here?" Zetsu asked softly

"It's okay. Pretty boring." she said

"You seem so boring. No offense." Itachi said

"None taken. I'm just annoyed and not much to do." Skylar said

"What classes do you have next?" Kakuzu asked

"Science then anatomy/healing." She said

"I got science next, un." Deidara said

"Same here." Sasori said

"The same as well as anatomy and healing." Zetsu said

"I have healing." Kakuzu said

"Tobi has healing too!" Tobi yelled

"Cool." Skylar said smiling

"Tobi thinks Skylar has a very pretty smile." Tobi said, Skylar blushed and laughed

"Thank you Tobi." she said. Skylar felt...safe when she was around them, she still held her secrets but she felt safe, everyone was talking and cracking jokes and she laughed and smiled and she was glad to have met Tobi to drag her here. Soon the bell rang and she walked with Deidara, Zetsu and Sasori to science, Tobi hugged her and she said goodbye to Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu.

"You seem more animated now." Zetsu stated at the smiling Skylar, she tilted her head with a grin

"As weird as it sounds I feel safe around you guys so I can act like myself!" She giggled, Zetsu blushed and smiled

"You feel safe with us, un? You are crazy, un." Deidara chuckled, she laughed and then he blushed, she looked prettier when she was happy not all mopey when she first came. The walked into the classroom with a minute to spare, Skylar walked up to the teacher and got her books and information. Everyone else sat in their seats.

"What do you think?" Sasori asked

"I think she's cute, un." Deidara said waving at her, she smiled and waved back, she was talking to Orochimaru.

"She's alright with me." Zetsu said

"Somethings off about her but she seems entertaining." Sasori said, he stared at her lips and he shook the thoughts away.

"Hey Zetsu is it cool I sit next to you?" Skylar asked, he nodded and she smiled and sat down

"Alright classs. Time to work. Pair up and work on thesse work sheetss." Orochimaru said and soon an hour flew by

**ring ring**

"Well that was annoying." Skylar said, Zetsu looked at her confused

"I couldn't finish my worksheets." Skylar explained holding up her papers, she stuffed them in her bag and sighed

"Well you can copy ours if you want?" Zetsu suggested, Sasori narrowed his eyes waiting for her answer, she looked surprise

"Um thanks. But I think I should work on them by myself and if I have any trouble I could always ask for your help." Skylar suggested smiling, Zetsu smiled

"Sounds good." Zetsu said, he nodded to Sasori giving him the O.K. He nodded back, he grabbed Deidara

"See you tomorrow. We got class." Sasori said,

"Bye Skylar, un!" Deidara said waving, then he turned to Sasori

"We need to get that pendant from around her neck." Sasori said, Deidara looked at him strangely but nodded

* * *

><p>"Alright. Since you're new you can sit back and watch but here are some books and worksheets to help you catch up. There's a lot but try to turn them in before this month is over." Tsunade said, Skylar thanked her, she sat with Tobi, Zetsu and Kakuzu sat next to each other in front of them.<p>

"Skylar-chan." Tobi said, Skylar looked at him, she was trying to finish her science worksheets

"Yeah?" She said

"Can Tobi come over to Skylar-chan's house today?" Tobi asked, Zetsu and Kakuzu waited for her answer

"I still have to unpack my stuff. Why?" Skylar asked

"Tobi notices how much Skylar-chan has work from her classes." Tobi said pointing at her papers scattered in front of her desk, she blushed at her messiness

"Well yeah." She muttered

"Tobi thinks he can help you. Can Tobi come over and help?" Tobi said, Skylar nodded but wasn't sure and she was going to say no but she got a text, she took out her cell phone and opened it to show a text.

_Hey. Overnight trip to Chicago. I left you money in the usual place. Won't be home till next Monday, maybe. Sorry. Later Skype._

_-Alice_

Tobi looked at Skylar read the text message, she sighed and closed it.

"Yeah Tobi. You can come over. You could sleep over if you want to." Skylar said, she seemed annoyed but he didn't focus on that, he was excited to be at her house!

"Tobi is so excited!" Tobi whispered to her, she smiled. She perked up and took out her phone again, she seem to have sent two text messages.

"Um meet me at my house. I gotta go do some stuff before I get home." Skylar said looking at the clock, she started to pack up noticing how close it was coming to a close. She took a piece of ripped notebook paper and wrote her address and her number and gave it to him.

"Call me when you're on your way or if you're already there." She explain

"Tobi understands!" Tobi said happily, she looked at Zetsu and Kakuzu

"You two can come if you want. Hell bring the other's if you want to." She said, the bell rang and she walked away

* * *

><p>"We're going right?" Sasori asked<p>

"Yep." Tobi said happily running around

"I wonder what she had to do, un?" Deidara asked himself


	4. Chapter 4

"You two can come if you want. Hell bring the other's if you want to." She said, the bell rang and she walked away.

"We're going right?" Sasori asked

"Yep." Tobi said happily running around

"I wonder what she had to do, un?" Deidara asked himself

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Skylar said,<p>

_"I'm fine. Are you?"_

"I'll survive. I'm just lonely." Skylar admitted, she looked before she crossed the street

_"Well I'll try to visit you this week. Thanks for the cash Skype." _

"No problem." She said smiling, she looked and saw the guys at her house, Itachi waved her over because he saw her first. "Listen. I'll try to send you more but I just need a couple-"

_"Focus on you. I already ruined your life. This is fine. You know I love you right."_

"I know you do. I love you too. Call me tonight. Don't forget to ditch the phone. Almost got you killed last time." Skylar said, she heard that deep voice chuckled and it brought a smile to her face, Itachi saw this but kept it to himself. For now. She deleted the number and put her phone away.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I had you all waiting. I didn't realize how late I was coming back." Skylar said as she took out her keys and opened the door. She open the door for everyone and once everyone went in, she locked the door.<p>

"Wow. There are a lot of boxes." Kisame said

"Yeah. Me and Alice moved down here but it seem that most of these boxes are hers." Skylar said walking into the kitchen

"Alice?" Itachi asked

"My foster mom." Skylar said as if it was nothing, everyone looked at her in shock

"Skylar-chan has no mommy or daddy?" Tobi said, she turn hearing the concern in Tobi's voice, she smiled and petted his head

"Don't worry about it Tobi. I'm fine. It just gets lonely from time to time since I had to split with my brother." Skylar explained patting his head. She walked towards the others and put her bag near the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home. If you're going to drink let me know how many beers you drink so I can buy some more later to replace them. I'm going to head to my room and change." Skylar said, she walked up the stairs and into her room. It was plain, for now anyways, her suit case held her clothes, she set it to the side and unzipped it.

* * *

><p>"So she doesn't seem like a threat." Kisame said, she seem nice enough but you can tell she's been through more than enough of pain.<p>

"She's hiding something." Itachi muttered, "I can feel it." He added taking a sip of beer

"Well when she's ready she'll tell us, un." Deidara said drinking as well

"Tobi thinks she's very lonely." Tobi said.

"That's cuz she said it **dumbass.**" Zetsu said, Tobi went to his corner and sulked, everyone sweat dropped

"What's wrong with Tobi?" A voice asked, Skylar wore loose white shirt, it came off the shoulders, it had a a frowning skull (you could see her bra straps, black), she had on black shorts and long black and white stripped socks that came to her knees.

"Well I didn't expect to see you in that, un." Deidara said staring at her legs, Sasori coughed and Deidara looked away

"I dress in different styles." She said, Skylar went to get her bag. She picked it up and brought it to the living room, she looked around and saw almost everyone in there. She walked over to a love seat and sat on it, she crossed her legs and put them over the arm rest and leaned her back against the other one. She took out her science papers and everyone watched. She looked up not being able to take the stares anymore.

"What?" She asked slightly annoyed because she couldn't grasp this question.

"Did Skylar-chan forget we were here?" Tobi asked, she nearly fell out of her chair and she looked at everyone.

"Seriously?" She asked, they all seem to look away, she sighed and got up. She got the remote and threw it to Kisame

"You know what to do. I'll order pizza." Skylar said, she took out money from the usual place, tapped underneath the sink, she took it out and saw a stack, she looked behind her, no one. She counted really fast and was extremely surprise Alice left her so much. Five grand.

"She probably wants me to go shopping too." Skylar muttered, she took out a hundred and grabbed the phone and dialed in the pizza number she found on the fridge. Alice was always prepared.

"What do you guys like?" She called out

"Pepperoni!"

"Meat lovers!"

"Cheese!"

"Everything!"

"Supreme!"

"That's the same as everything, stupid!"

"Oh."

"Hello! What can I get you?" The guy answered

"I'd like 2 pepperoni, 2 meat lovers, 2 cheese, 2 supreme and 2 hams. 4 liters of soda, 2 cokes and 1 sprite and 1 grape fanta." Skylar said, it sounded like the guy was writing down and yelling it to his co-workers happily. She smiled, she must have made his day.

"Would you like any wings or dessert?" He asked, Skylar shrugged, why not

"Sure. Mild and spicy, uhh how much?" She looked at the guys and tried to calculate, "I guess a tray of each?" She guessed

"Would you like dessert? We have cakes and creme pie. We have chocolate, vanilla and strawberry shortcake and just strawberry." He said

"Two each would be fine." Skylar said

"Great! We'll be there in 30 minutes and the cost is 85.50." He said, Skylar was a little shock, she thought it would cost more.

"Alright." She said, she gave him her address and then hung up.

"The food will be here in 30." She said

"Hope you order, enough. Two boxes isn't enough!" Kisame laughed out, she smiled

"Trust me. I think I got us plenty." She laughed out, she and the other watch jackass and laughed

"Hey Sa-Um damn." Skylar said lamely, she almost called him by a friend's name

"Deidara, look out the window. I thought I heard something." Skylar said, Sasori and Itachi noticed the slip

"Huh. It's just Hidan, un. Let him in, un." He said after taking a peek out the window, Skylar went to open the window

"Oi! It's you!" Skylar and Hidan yelled at each other

"Something wrong?" Kakuzu asked

"This is the bitch who made fun of me!" Hidan yelled slamming the door

"First off. I ain't a bitch. Second of all. This is my house! Slam my fuckin' door again and I will personally kick your ass and three. Don't dish it if you can handle it!" Skylar said getting into Hidan's face. Everyone (including Hidan) was stunned by her outbreak. A clap was heard and surprisingly it came from Hidan.

"Takes a lot of guts for anyone to talk to me like that. Bitch you got guts." He said smirking, everyone stared at Skylar waiting for her next moved, she smiled and laughed.

"Yay~ we made up!" She laughed out, they nearly fell out of their seats at her bipolar personality

"So I'm strange. I think the pizza is here!" She said smiling, she looked out the door

* * *

><p>"How much did this cost?" Kisame asked staring at all the food<p>

"Probably a couple hundred dollars." Kakuzu said doing the calculations in his head, Skylar handed the guy $120 and smiled at him, the guy looked pretty fit and he was cute, but something else caught her eye. A tattoo.

"Yo, what did you say your name was?" Skylar asked, the guys were smirking at her ready to tease her as soon as the guy left, it was obvious to them that she was flirting.

"Kiri." He said smirking, he showed his tattoo and she laughed and hugged him

"Dear jesus it's been forever." Skylar said hugging him, he held her back

"How you been?" He asked

"You two know each other?" Sasori asked, Kiri looked pissed at the guy

"What's it to you." He said glaring at him, everyone got defensive but Skylar put her hand in his

"Chill. They won't do nothing. Their cool. Look I'll talk to you later, kay." Skylar said softly, Kiri glared at all of them and then looked back at her, he squeezed her hand.

"Stay safe little sis. You got G?" He asked before leaving

"I got 6. I'm well protected, love. I'll call you later." She said

"Bye babe." He said kissing her forehead and left, she waved and closed the door. She turned to the guy and grinned.

"Let's eat!" She said


End file.
